De portales y algo más
by chosey
Summary: Un portal abierto en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada y vaya una a saber los desastres que causará.


Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando sonó la primera campanada. Al principio nadie le tomó importancia, al fin y al cabo el reloj sonaba a cada hora. Pero esta campanada tuvo algo especial. No había terminado de sonar cuando un portal se abrió en medio de la torre del reloj y cayeron cuatro curiosos personajes.

Cayeron con un fuerte estruendo que nadie escuchó.

"¡Agh, quítate de encima alce!" La mujer pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.

"No es como si quiera estar encima de ti." Replicó un hombre con una fabulosa melena castaña, el llamado alce.

"Sólo quítate, Samuel." Replicó la mujer casi sin aire, y es que el dichoso hombre había caído justo encima de ella.

Se quitó y al ponerse de pie fue evidente la razón por la que le decían alce, era del tamaño de uno.

La mujer rodó al lado con un resoplido y se ayudó de las barandas para ponerse de pie.

Debajo de ella estaban un hombre con una gabardina mostaza pálido abrazando a otro de ojos verde intenso.

"Dean, Cas, ya puede pararse." Dijo Sam.

"¿Ah? Sí, sí claro." Dean, respondió con rapidez aun debajo de Cas. "Eh, ¿Cas?"

El hombre de la gabardina lo miró con seriedad por unos segundos.

"No tenemos todo el día." Dijo con impaciencia la pelirroja.

"Oh, claro, claro." Dijo Cas mientras se paraba con rapidez y extendía su mano a Dean para ayudarlo a pararse.

"Oh shush pajaritos enamorados. Me vais a dar diabetes." La pelirroja no esperó respuesta y se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras de la torre del reloj.

"Eh! Rowena! No te puedes ir así, dinos donde estamos!" Gritó Sam.

"Quieta ahí, bruja!" Añadió Dean mientras sacaba su pistola y Cas se paraba amenazador.

La bruja, Rowena, blanqueó los ojos y se volteó a responder. "Eso podrían decírmelo ustedes, grandísimos incompetentes. No estaríamos aquí si no se os hubiera ocurrido interferir con mi hechizo porque 'oh claro, la bruja malvada nos va a traicionar y esto tiene mala pinta'. _Bloody fools."_

Hizo una pausa para respirar y se sacudió la melena pelirroja.

"Así que si me disculpan, me largo. Traten de no morir en los próximos cinco minutos."

"¡Rowena!" Sam trató de correr tras de ella y salió despedido contra las manecillas del reloj.

"¡Perra!" Gritó Dean y disparó, pero sus balas fueron desviadas por un sencillo hechizo.

La pelirroja corrió a toda velocidad, no sabía dónde estaban pero sabía que su mejor chance de salir de allí era lejos de los hermanos y el ángel, esos eran un imán de problemas (como los sucesivos apocalipsis podían atestiguar).

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas un segundo y salieron a su persecución. No sabían dónde estaban, pero sabían que su mejor chance de salir de allí era con la única persona de los cuatro que tenía siglos de conocimiento de brujería. (Como sus diversos hechizos no fallidos previos podían atestiguar.)

Henry caminaba del colegio a su casa, había sido un día aburrido. Demasiado aburrido. Extrañaba esos tiempos de portales, dragones y batallas. Ahora que había una paz relativa lo habían obligado a continuar con sus clases. "Eres un niño y los niños van a clase." Le habían dicho. "Genial, clase." Pateó una piedra y suspiró.

Miraba al piso, distraído en sus pensamientos mientras cruzaba la calle principal. Quiso la curiosidad del destino que levantase la mirada y observase un fogonazo de luz en la torre del reloj. "¿Qué demonios?"

En ese instante olvidó que iba de camino a casa, que tenía deberes y se dirigió a investigar, en ese pueblo nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un borrón pelirrojo salió corriendo. Henry se quedó tan sorprendido que cuando reaccionó, otros tres hombres también habían salido corriendo y gritando improperios al borrón pelirrojo.

"¿Qué rayos?" Este pueblo sí que está demente, pensó.

Lo analizó un segundo y se lanzó a la persecución de los desconocidos, parecía que ese día iba a ser mucho más interesante de lo planeado.


End file.
